A Savior in a Mate
by SasuYaoiLover
Summary: Sorry, not SasuNaru, but is great! Silo a mysterious teen finds his way to Konoha to chase after Sasuke, but what will happen? Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and horrid pasts. Bad summary but this is worth reading.
1. Silo's Arrival

A Savior in a Mate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

OK, I change into my other form, I don't need everyone to know who I am, at least not now. I kept on jumping through the trees, and then after a few minutes, I saw an opening in the forest. I did a couple more leaps and then landed 20ft away from the guards at Konoha gate. They watched me as I approached.

"H-hi my name is Silo. I'm lost and I don't know where to go. Please, can I seek shelter here for a while?" I asked, planting an innocent expression on my face.

"Fine, but you need to report to the Lady Hokage first." the guards dais in monotone.

"OK, I will." I then pretended to walk of nervously, but as soon as I was out of sight of them I walked calmly.

Unfortunately, I did need to see the Hokage and I had no idea where her office is. Along with having no idea who anyone was and I needed to find my hopefully, soon-to-be mate.

Looking around I spotted him, Uchiha Sasuke. He has raven colored hair and charcoal eyes. His skin pale, body thin, but perfect, as if sculpted out of stone. There was not a flaw to him… well except for that impassive face of his. I ran up to him putting on a sad, innocent face, "Hello, can you help me? I need to find the Hokage's office."

Sasuke looked down at me and scowled, "I don't have time for this." Then he turned and left.

That jerk! Bastard! What the hell is up with him? He seems to be so like his brother. His brother though, was the king of bastards. Whatever, there is no reason to brood on it now. I need to find the Hokage's office, and before nightfall.

An hour later I was still really mad from my encounter with Uchiha and I was very lost. It was about then I spotted a ramen shop and decided to go in. I mean, I did have more than enough money on me...

I slipped into a stool next to a blue-eyed, blond boy who seemed to have taken the sun with him. He is wearing a pair of orange pants and a tight black shirt. Looking up at him I thought he seemed to be harmless enough. "Hello."

The boy looked over at me and a huge grin spread upon his face. "Hey there. I haven't seen you around before. The names Naruto Uzumaki."

I looked at him in surprise, he was definitely a hyper kid. Though he seemed to be my age. No, not my age. I corrected myself. I look like I'm about 8 or 9 years old at the moment. Sighing, I smiled, "My name is Silo."

"Just Silo?" he asked. I nodded. "Well then, what are you doing here? Like I said I haven't seen you before." Naruto kept on smiling.

"I need to see the Hokage, I'm seeking shelter for a little while."

"Ohh really? Well you be careful with Granny and her temper."

"Hey, umm, do you know the way? I have been searching for-" I stopped for a moment, looked at the chef and said, "I would like one bowl of plain ramen please." I then turned back to Naruto, "Like I was saying, I have been searching for her office for over an hour now."

"Why haven't you asked anyone for help?"

I instantly put on a sad face and acted as if I didn't know Sasuke, "I asked a boy for help, but he just brushed me away."

"Who?" Naruto demanded.

"A boy with black hair - like a raven. Black pants and a blue shirt."

"Sasuke" Naruto said and then muttered, "Stupid teme." He then looked up at me and said, "Sorry about his rudeness."

"It's alright" Just then the chief put our bowls of ramen in front of us. I had one and Naruto had what looked like 20 for him. Damn how can anyone eat that much?

By the time I finished my bowl, he had already finished his and had had 5 more! He rubbed his stomach and smiling contently he said, "That was great... Man there's nothing better than ramen.

The chef came and said to me, "That will be $5.75." Then to Naruto, "That will be $64." I gave him my money and then we both turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto looked stricken. Looking up he said, "I uh... only have $50 here."

"Well then you will have to work to pay that off."

"No, no, I have it covered." I then handed the chef $70. "Keep the change" I smiled and got up. Naruto as expected followed behind me.

"Where did you get all of that money?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Oh don't worry about that. Now how about you show me to the Hokage's office, please?" Naruto just stood there looking at me. Eventually he just grinned and walked off indicating me to follow him.

After a few minutes we reached a tower-like building. We walked in and up a couple sets of stairs. Then stopped at a door. "Here we are." Naruto said. Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a voice from the inside.

We walked in and I saw a blond, big breasted woman that looked a lot like Naruto sitting at a desk looking at us.

"Granny! How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh... Naruto, why are you here?" The Hokage asked.

"Aww don't be like that. Anyways I'm here for Silo here. He said he needed to talk to you."

I then stepped in sight saying, "I request an audience alone with you Lady Hokage."

Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded, then looking at Naruto said, "You, out."

Naruto looked sad all of a sudden. "But Granny!"

"No." Her voice was strict and Naruto left.

"So what is it?" the Hokage asked turning to look at me.

I then shed of the ninjutsu that was hiding my real form and quickly switched my sunglasses to a bigger pair. The Hokage stared at me unfazed by the sudden transformation.

"My name is Silo, I request some shelter here. Why, if you ask, is because I have business here. I am here to find my mate. Male or female I will not tell you, but I will say this, I am not willing to leave. If you try to force me out, it will only harm you. So I would expect you to shelter me here, of course under your watchful eye. So what do you say?"

"Who is it to be your mate? Anyone specific?"

"Yes, and" I decided I would give her some information, "that person is exactly my age."

"Will you ever tell me who it is?"

"Maybe."

"What will you do if I do try to force you out?"

"I will bring out power beyond anything you have ever seen. More powerful than you, there is only one person in this village that could stand up to it. Of course, it's not like I'm going to tell you who. Anyways you will regret trying to force me out."

"This power, what is it?"

"…"

"Fine do not tell me, but I want to list a couple of possible names on who your mate could be. Will you tell me if he or she is on the list?"

I considered that for a long minute. Eventually I nodded, "Yes"

She got straight to the point, "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Rock Lee, or Tenten. Is it one of them?"

Gaara is here? Hmm... Reluctantly I nodded, her list was short and she probably already has it narrowed down to only a few people.

"Well then, I will trust you to tell no one about this little conversation. Now I shall leave" I started towards the door.

"No" I stopped and turned.

"Excuse me?"

"I did not dismiss you, therefore you can not leave."

"I don't need your permission." I narrowed my eyes and glared at her.

"Yes you do. Anyways I want to ask you a few more questions."

"I don't feel like answering any more questions, so I will leave now. Remember to tell no one."

"I will tell the council members."

"No." My voice was as hard as steel.

"Yes." she spat out at me.

I was on her in a flash, faster than even her eyes could keep track. I knocked her down and held a kunai knife to her throat, "No one" I spat right back at her.

Her eyes were full of surprise, but she narrowed them and said, "Fine, but attack me again and there will be consequences."

I only turned and redid my ninjutsu disguise and left. Naruto was right outside the door, I walked right past him. He called for me, but I kept on ignoring him. This went on until I was outside, there I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. When he did I turned to him and said, "Leave me alone."

"But I heard everything! I wanna know who your mate is!"

"Not you, now leave me alone." I turned and walked off. He followed along nagging me. God is he always this annoying? I finally got tired of it, so I ran and jumped on top of a building, then raced across them. Unfortunately, Naruto followed behind easily enough.

It wasn't until 20 or so minutes later that I finally stopped. My stop was so sudden that Naruto crashed into me, I fell and my sunglasses flew about 3 feet away from me.I looked at Naruto and yelled, "You idiot!" God, I'm getting so angry.. I can feel myself losing control.

"Y-You have sharingan! Just like Sasuke!." His eyes were wide and he stepped back a few steps.

"Yes I do, my full name is Silo Uchiha."

"So Sasuke is who your mate is?

"Hn."

His eyes widened even more, "Do you all do that?" he paused, then, "I'm going to tell Sasuke about this."

"No" I growled.

"Yes"

My eyes burned and suddenly Naruto was on the ground clutching his head. I quickly grabbed my glasses. I knew what had happened, the sharingan took control again. Damn it has been going that way to much. Looking down at Naruto I said, "I'm very sorry." Then I ran off, I didn't stop running until I was so tired, that I thought I would drop down from the lethargy. I stopped and slid far into a alley way, there I promptly fell asleep.

-Naruto's POV-

Once Naruto could get back up he rushed off to find Sasuke. For 15 minutes he looked around until he found him at the training area. Sighing in relief, Naruto jumped down and walked towards Sasuke.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ignored him and kept on throwing his kunai , hitting the center of the tree every single time. "Teme!"

Sasuke turned, "What is it?"

"You know that boy you saw? The one who wanted to know where the Hokage's office was."

"Hn."

"Well his name is Silo U-" Naruto suddenly crumpled in pain holding his head. His face was distorted in what could only be pain. Sasuke quickly dropped his knives and ran to the blonde.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

For a few minutes Naruto did not answer, he didn't even acknowledge that he heard Sasuke. As the pain gradually lessened, his face went back to normal. "I don't know. Wait… I think I do. It had to be that S- arghh!" Naruto held his head again. The pain was 10X worse, after a couple more minutes Naruto finally let go of his head.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." Sasuke said.

"I don't think they will be able to do anything about it, but I do have an idea on who could possibly do something. Well, thanks teme, I have to go." Naruto then ran off in search for Silo, wondering why it the world he was going back to that mysterious guy.

Looking around Naruto realized it was getting real dark and he muttered to himself, "It is so dark there is no way I will be able to find him now." Naruto then turned and walked back towards his own home. Along the way he ran into Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, Hi Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Earlier, but I have no idea where he is now."

"That's too bad. Ino and I wanted to ask him something." At that Ino came up and smiled at us.

"Hi Ino, oh hey, Sakura if you see Sasuke, can you tell him," Naruto paused; I hope I can tell them this. Then he sighed and said, "Tell him that Silo to has sh-" Naruto gasped, his face contorted with pain.

"Naruto!" Bothe Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled weakly.

"What is it you were trying to tell us?" Ino asked.

"It's just about Silo, a boy I meant. He, well, he is looking for a mate. I know who it is to; it's S-!" At this Naruto, his body finally worn, fainted.

"Oh my god! Ino we need to bring him to the hospital." At that they both picked him up and went to the hospital. After that they went to talk to Lady Tsunade.


	2. Itachi

Disclaimer: I unfortunately, like so many others don't own Naruto, not even Sasuke.

-Silo's POV-

Waking up, I felt drops of water. I looked at myself, I felt and looked like a drowned cat; it had probably rained all night. I stretched and felt a sharp pain on my back. I quickly did a full body fire jutsu where it dried me, but didn't burn anything or myself. Sighing I started to walk out of the alley way I was in.

Walking, my mind started to wander. I wonder how I can get Sasuke to be my mate. Cause' without him I will – no I need and will think positively. Well then, where to find him?

As I walked I shed my disguise, surprised I had actually slept like that. I quickly put on a bigger pair of sunglasses.

I decided to go to the park and when I got there, all of the benches were taken up except for one. That one bench had a boy, about my age, with his brown hair up in a spiky ponytail and he seemed to be sleeping. Shrugging my shoulders I went and sat on the far side of the bench.

So, Sasuke, I know who he is, what he looks like, but not to much else besides that he is probably an arrogant baka. Unfortunately I also have no idea where he lives or where to find him. Then there is the whole problem of getting close to him; I mean he had just brushed me off before. Rude! I just hope he isn't exactly like his brother.

**START FLASHBACK**

I was fast approaching the Akatsuki hideout and as I got closer I slowed down. Stepping into the small clearing I headed for the cave entrance. A blonde male with blue eyes and half his face covered by his bangs appeared suddenly in front of me.

"Leave now." He told me.

"No, I need to talk to Itachi Uchiha and I will not take no for an answer." I stood my ground.

His eyes narrowed. "There is no one here by that name."

"Deidara, I know he is here. Now let me through before you regret it."

Narrowing his eyes even more he asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways."

"Well then, you still need to leave or I will kill you."

I am so growing impatient with this. In a flash I took out a kunai and ran around him, held back his head and put the kunai to his neck. Growling in his ear I said, "I am so not in the mood."

He then grinned. My eyes narrowed and I suddenly felt something dig long, hard, and deep into my back.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in pain; never have I felt pain like this even with Orochimaru. It seemed to strike down to my core. I turned and saw a large white clay bird hovering over me. My eyes went wide, I have only ever heard of this… Soon my eyes trailed down to its claws, they were dripping red with blood. My blood. My eyes flared painfully at the sight, so I ripped my eyes away from it and to Diedara.

He had a kunai knife in his hand and was coming after me. He slashed at me and I quickly dodged. Taking out my own kunai I counter attacked, but missed. He jumped back and threw shirenken at me; I stumbled back and he was on me in a second, holding me down. He held a kunai above my heart. I glared.

"I'm gonna take em glasses off of you so I can see the horror when you die. Un." He spat at me.

"No! Don't, please don't!" I begged him. Even on the verge of death, I don't want the sharingan to take over me. It is so horrible everytime, how I would lose total control.

Scowling he said, "Shut up!" Then he ripped off my sunglasses and threw them. Then, finally, he looked at my eyes. His whole expression became one of surprise.

My eyes flared and I could feel my sharingan activate at full blast. Suddenly he lurched away from me. His eyes reflected mine and I could tell that he was locked in its world. My world. There, at that place, was pain. Pain and unbelievable suffering and weakness. I knew that if I didn't leave soon he would die. I don't want anyone else to die by my hand. So with difficulty I tore my eyes away. I found my sunglasses a few feet away, remarkably not broken, so I put them on.

As I walked into the cave entrance I could feel the sharingan lessen and almost diminish into the unknown. I knew better though, I know it could easily appear right back to me. It could come back with a vengeance and kill. It did once.

Shaking my head I discarded all thoughts, but those of Itachi. It was after a little while of silent walking that I heard voices.

"Itachi, what do you think is taking Diedara so long?" asked a voice.

"Sasori, I don't know." Itachi growled his voice has hard as steel with an edge to it.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go look myself." At that a red headed, pale, thin male opened a hidden doorway and walked past me, where I was hidden. I waited a few minutes, then sighing with relief I walked to the hidden doorway. I opened the door and stepped in; sitting down in a chair in the center or the dark and cold room was Itachi. Itachi had long raven colored hair, pale skin, lines under his eyes, probably from the stress of using sharingan, and a black with red clouds Akatsuki robe on.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Silo, and I have to talk to you."

"Well then, what is it?"

Instead of talking I whipped off my sunglasses. This was the easiest thing I knew to do to get his attention. It did, boy did it. He quickly stood out of his chair and had his hand in his pouch, ready for anything.

"Who are you?" he asked again, but with a whole new meaning.

"Silo Uchiha. One of the last. No one knows of me because I have been banned from our-now dead- clan since I was born. I was thought to be a curse."

"How so?"

"I cannot control my sharingan. It controls me, but it is one of the most powerful ever. It is said that only my mate, another Uchiha, will ever be able to control it. I have been able to activate it ever since I was born, although it now never leaves my eyes."

"So, you are saying you want me to be your mate?"

I nodded.

"No." His voice held finality to it.

"Why?" I was so desperate,

"I commit myself to Sasuke only."

"I just want someone to save me! Please! It will eventually kill me."

"I do NOT care!" he yelled. Then, in a flash, he pushed me against the wall. "I will kill you if you don't leave. Your sharingan can't be any more powerful than mine, no matter what you say!" He yelled his sharingan suddenly formed in his eyes.

My eyes were wide with fear. I have never meant anyone this frightening, not even Orochimaru was this scary. I wanted to just run away, but I couldn't. My sharingan flared to life itself and I, regretfully let it take over. I backed away, deep into my head and blacked out.

Coming to my senses again I see Itachi a few feet away, he was bruised, cut up, and breathing heavily. I looked ay myself and saw that I was in the same condition.

"Go and never come in my sight again or I will kill you." He growled.

I turned and ran off as fast as I could.

~~~End Flashback~~~

I never did go to see him again.

"Hey! Who are you?" a few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey!"

Quickly coming back from my daze I looked at the boy beside me. Huh, looks like he finally woke up. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Silo, you?"

"Shikamaru."

"Why were you sleeping here?"

"I was trying to find Kiba, but I was tired and decided to sleep here."

"Why not go home?"

"To troublesome." He stated and slumped even more on the bench.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, so are you from Konoha?"

"No, I'm just here for a little while."

"Visiting someone?" he asked yawning.

"You could say that. Though I am on a more personal trip."

"Oh, for what exactly?"

"I cannot give out that information."

"Whatever, it'll be too troublesome to try to get it out of you."

"Hey!" yelled a voice.


	3. Sharingan and Plans

We both looked up and saw Narturo running towards us waving. The grin was on his face once again. We watched him untill he reached us.

"Hi Silo, Shikamaru!"

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked straight at me and said, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Fine." I got up and walked off motioning for him to follow me. I led him past the training area and deep into the forest. I then set up a jutsu to keep people away and to warn me if someone was coming. No one else needed to hear what he was going to say.

Finally, after a couple of minute I turned to him, "What is it that you want?" An unneeded question.

"You know what." he growled.

"Nope, no idea." I want him to ask exactly what he wants to know. No real need to tell him any unneeded information.

"Wht is it that everytime I try to tell anyone anything about you, a great pain suddenly consumes me? Then the medical ninja can't even detect a single thing wrong with me!"

"How many times has this pain consumed you?"

"Umm... let me see..." he paused counting for a few seconds. "I would say five times."

"Five? You should have learned to shut your trap at two or three times!"

"Why does it matter the amount of times?" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he seemed to be listening carefully to my answer.

"If this pain happens to you nine times you will die."

"Die!" Naruto exclaimed. "You have to be lieing!"

My voice went cold, "Do I look as if I am?"

"No." he shook his head sadly. A silence then fell. After a couple of minutes Naruto asked, "Can you tell me eactly what this is?"

"My sharingan has a hidden clutch on you." My answer short and sharp.

"Ohh my god, can you get rid of it?"

It was my turn to become sad, I turned and looked up at the clouds. "They are nice aren't they?" Naruto looked at me questioningly. "The clouds I mean."

"Yeah, my friend Shikamaru is always watching them." he smiled a bit sadly.

Silence fell again and I finally said, "Only if I tell Sasuke the truth will it go away. Other than that I have no control over it." I turned to him, "I'm sorry."

"Well why don't you go and tell him?"

"I need to be sure that he will be my mate."

"Why? You are a guy..." he questioned me curiously.

"Doesn't matter. I... I need to make sure, because I can't live alone. I can't control my sharingan. I was shunned sence I was born because of it; thats why no one knows about me at all. If he doesn't become my mate it will conrol me and many will die." I paused, already on the verge of crying. "Then I to will die." I stopped and neither one of us talked, we just let the silence go on. I started again, "My sharingan, lately has been taking over and I fear it will take total control soon. It has only ever killed once because I have always gotten control over it before it could kill a second time." I paused. "It was so terrible, I was only seven. He was my best friend, but I got so mad! Then... it just.. happened." I fell to my knees, "Naruto, Im afraid to die. I'm afraid of the death that is sure to come. I.. I don't want to die alone and out of control." I then cried and the tears wouldn't stop. I didn't want to stop them. Mt hands were on the ground in font of me, my head down, and my eyesight was getting blurry from my crying. I then felt a hand on my soulder. I looked up, it was Naruto.

"Silo, I'll help you. How about that?" he asked. "I won't let you die, not alone, and not as scared as you are."

Sniffing I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yes. Now all we need is a plan to get you guys together." He paused, then, "Why not just tell him who you are?"

"I can't, I did that with Itachi and I nearly died."

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled. "Everyone is looking for him, Sasuke including. How did you find him?"

"Rumors and my sharingan."

"Well can you help us find him?" he asked excitedly.

"No!" I shouted. "No." more quietly.

"Why?"

"He told me that if I was ever in his sight again he would kill me. I nearly did last time. I can't do that again."

"Ohh sorry Silo." He scratched the back of his neck and then said, "Well why don't we try to think of a plan to get you guys together?"

I nodded and we sat together trying to think of ideas; anything that we could think of. We thought of and talked about many ideas, but disregarded most of them. Many were either really exotic or just plain stupid. After about 45 minutes a buzzing sounded off in my ear. Looking at Naruto I noticed he couldn't hear it. So someone was coming. Quickly I stood up, startling Naruto.

"What's up?" he yawned.

"Someone is coming. I have to leave. Also Naruto, remember do not tall anyone anything." I then ran off, opposite of the approaching person.

-Naruto POV-

Naruto got comfortable on the grass and laid down, waiting for who ever this mysterious person was. As he looked at the sky he noticed how dark the sky was, _wow it really got late. _Finally he heard the breaking and pushing of leaves along with the thump of steps. He turned his head around to see… Lee. _Hah, I bet he's doing more youthful training. _

"Hey Naruto! You out here training with that youthfulness of yours?" he shouted walking, no jumping towards Naruto.

"Whatcha doing bushy brows?"

"I am hiking! I have to do 100 pushups every ten minutes!"

"Geez bushy brows, don't you ever stop?"

"Never! We must all do our best in the springtime of youth!"

"Mmm… Well I have to go."

"Goodbye then youthful Naruto!"

As Naruto left he heard a thump and turned to see Lee on the ground doing pushups. Naruto just smiled to his self and ran off.

-Silo POV-

_I need to find a place to sleep, because I will so not be sleeping in an alley way again. _Sighing I walked off to the Hokage building.

At her door I just walked in, instead of doing the polite thing and knocking. She looked up at me as I entered the room, her eyes narrowed, "What do you want?" she glared.

"A place to live of course." I paused, smiled, and said, "I would think that you would have gotten my arrangements ready by now."

Tsunade leaned her head back and closed her eye, a few moments later she opened them back up and stared at me. "Yes, you will be staying at apartment 6A on Oto street." Reaching for a key she threw it at me and said, "There's the key, now leave." As I stood there she got back to work, studiously ignoring me.

I shrugged and left.

_Where is Oto Street? Damn Tsunade for doing this, how am I supposed to fing Oto street? _Shaking my head I continued looking.

After about making three full circles around, I just went off to the park.

"Hey! You boy!" a voice called after me. I turned to see Sasuke Uchiha walking up to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen a boy named Silo? About 8 or 9 years old?"

I raised a brow, "Why?"

"That's not for you to know."

"Actually, it is, that was just my little genjutsu."

His eyes narrowed, "Are you really?"

In a mocking voice I said, "I don't have time for this."

He growled and glared, "Whatever, I have a question for you." I raised my right eyebrow, as he kept talking. "What is it Naruto was trying to tell me about you?"

_I should have known that this would happen. _Sighing I said, "That is none of your business."

Sharingan flared, but after a moment it left his eyes, "Whatever." He walked off.

_Damn, why does he have to be so rude? I need him so much, I guess I'll have to ignore it. For now at least. _Looking ahead I see Shikamaru walking out of the park. Running up to him I yelled, "Hey Shikamaru!"

He turned, looked at me lazily, and yawned out, "Oh hey Silo, what's up?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I need to find 6A Oto Street."

"Troublesome. I guess I can show you the way. Follow me, I'm going to take a nap after this." He said yawning loudly.

I looked at him, "Shikamaru why in the world are you always so lazy?"

"It's too tiresome to do anything excessive."

"Excessive? As in how?"

"This walk is such a drag." I looked at him questioningly. "Oh nothing, it's just that I am defiantly going to go home and sleep… now stop talking… its troublesome."

"Oh." We walked in silence. This isn't so bad, he **is **much quieter than Naruto. Naruto can give me such a headache talking so loudly all the time. Never knew someone could be so loud, but I guess nothings impossible, and it's fine because he is happy. Ohh, what I would give for a moment of pure happiness. I just can't, no, I'm not allowed to have one. Not since I killed him; I don't deserve happiness. He will never have it again so why should I? It's my fault he lost his life, I know it and I nor anyone else can deny it. Now that I think of it, if I had kept to myself he wouldn't have died, but I wouldn't have had such a wonderful friend.


End file.
